The Battle of Earth
by Just a Crazy-Man
Summary: The Cylons have come to Earth. Now the Battle begins. Base of my story the Return.


The first group of seven Cylon Basestars jump into a polar orbit. Then more, dozens, and more ships appeared over North America, Asia, England, and Iceland. Several dozen Basestars were now moving into orbital positions above the planet.

Just as a Basestars were preparing to fire, Earth base missile launch sites, fired almost every operational nuke they could launch at the Baseships in orbit. Thousands of nuclear armed missiles, and unguided rockets raced into orbit.

The Cylon switch from orbital attack to interception, deploying Raiders, and launching their own missiles to intercept, but there were too many. Several Baseships began to back out, and slow decision making on what to do next, cost the Cylons dearly, as a large number of nuclear fire balls appeared in orbit over the northern hemisphere.

Out of the 93 Baseships sent, only 49 remained, most too badly damage to move or launch missiles, others were dead wreaks, only a few who mange to back out in time, got away with some minor from the explosion, and EMP. Most, if all of their Raiders sent to intercept the missiles had been destroyed in the nuclear blast.

The Damage Cylon ships that could, jump out of orbit, why others, were abandon, or back away from the Earth, a total of 11 Baseships remained operational.

As other models, wanted to back off, cavil pressured them, into continuing their attack, as seen, by their not continuing attack, that was all they had, one lucky shot. The 11 Baseships, began to deploy their remaining numbers raiders, to assist in covering, and to protect their orbiting Baseships.

As the Cylons spread themselves out, to begin, and all out orbital attack on the surface Earth. Around the center, commanding Baseship, there was a bright flash of light, and a giant war era Cylon _Hades_-class Basestar appeared behind them, and opened fire on the Cylon flagship.

The Basestar sent in volleys of cannon fire, and waves of Arrow missiles salvos into the center axis of the Baseship. With most of their missile launchers destroyed, and multiple hull beaches along the back side of the Baseship. Before the Baseship crew or Cavil could really do anything, a lucky cannon shell hit one of the Baseships magazines of armed nuclear missiles, and exploded in on itself, from the armed stern, and raced quickly throughout the rest of the ship.

The old Hades-class Basestar didn't stay for the fireworks, as she engaged secondary FTL drives, and jump away, moving into a polar orbit now.

Raiders raced away from the Baseship as she exploded into a huge nuclear fire ball in orbit. With the Cylon command ship gone, the Baseships accelerated for the Basestar. With the Cylons attention now focus on the rogue Basestar. They forgot to keep an eye out for any others that might be out there, and jump in on them. As dozens of Earth vessels climb, from where they were hiding after using the Earth's natural EM field, with a little boost from the ships, and fighters ECM, they stayed undetected till it was time in a low Earth orbit, after hiding with the use of ECM.

Of course, the Cylons saw them coming, and 5 Baseships, and half of their fighters broke off to engage them, why the other 5 counted to move at max speed for the rogue or maybe Earth controlled Basestar in polar orbit. The Cylons advance on the old ship. The Basestar _Defiance_ held its ground, held fighters in their bays till the last possible second till they were needed to conserve as much fuel for the combat engagement as possible.

Just as they begin to move in on the Basestar from all sides, there are two bright flashes of light, as the Earth designed _Pathfinder_-class Assault Carriers (aka Earth Battlestars), the _Pathfinder_, and _Enterprise_ jump in, to support their comrade, the _Defiance_.

Both ships launch all their Raven-class fighters, and Falcon-class Gunships/Bombers to engage the Basestars raiders. Two Baseships turned to engage in a one on one fight with the Earth vessels that had just appeared…

In Luna orbit, 5 new Basestars had just appeared. After the command Basestar was destroyed. The Cylons from that ship were quickly resurrected on the nearby Resurrection Ship they had sent along.

Cavil order the 5 Basestars of the escort, and support fleet to jump to the Earth sector and assist their fellow brother, and sisters in battle with the Earthier forces.

They jump into Luna orbit, intending on getting pretty a good look, from the rear of the Battle and jump from there, to where they would be needed best. Only to begin taking fire from the planets moon Luna below. A third Earth Battlestar, and an in completed one at that, was launching from an underground hanger, below the Luna's surface, when the Cylons jump in. Knowing that if those 5 ships entered the Battle in orbit, and it would be very bad for them all. She was not ready, but that didn't stop the 03 _Discovery_ from taking off, and moved to engage.

The Discovery was now a decoy, as the Fleet Admiral was going to draw their fire and attention on her, why she bought time for the others to safely launch from the Northern entrance of the base.

The Discovery shook, and growled, as the in completed hull of the Assault Carrier was moved away from the Base at best possible speed, with only two working sub light engines.

Only 4 of the 5 Baseships moved to quickly engage, and destroy the lone Assault Carrier. With most of the Discovery's weapons not even there, she did the best she could, at returning some fire.

As the Basestars stood high, and proud, as they rained missiles at the weak vessel, missiles impacting all over the ship, and exploding in the inside of the hull, creating fires all over the ship, it was a sad site, as the weak were being pushed down, by the strong.

The 1 Baseship jumped away, and to assist in destroying the other Earth Battlestars in Earth orbit. Why her 4 sister ships stayed, and too quickly finish of the poor excuse, for a Battlestar.

The Fleet Admiral was running from station to station on the bridge, in his space suit, trying to get this ship as far away from the Luna base as possible.

The ship was a dead stick, he couldn't even see where they were going, he manage to guide her out with some help, out of the southern entrance to the base, and climb, a few meters of the ground, and fire the main engines, and pray they don't hit anything.

The _Discovery_ weapons were the same, just praying they'd at least shoot in the right direction to hit something up there.

It was no use, there was nothing more he could do, the ship was moving blind in a straight forward direction, and the only thing he could was sit down and probably waits to die, as the ship shook with every hit.

A missile stuck the nose of the _Discovery_, and the armored up view port, that covered the front of the bridge was blown right off.

He could see the _Discovery _was heading right for a mountain. Just as the ship, took a missile hit rip off the port flight, and blasted open its side, the Admiral, took a seat at the emery command chair, just as the _Discovery_ started to tilt downward.

He'd quietly closed his eyes, and said good bye.

The _Discovery_ went down, and the ship s crashed into on the Luna's surface. The Cylon victory did not last. Seven ships, lead by the Earth owned, and operated _Columbia_-class Battlestar, the _Atlantis_ along with six other small vessels of the Earth fleet moved to engage the 4 hostiles in Luna orbit. As the Luna base opened fire with everything it had, to assist. Firing more than several gun salutes one time over the dead hull of the Discovery, and the 4 Cylon Baseships over her.

The Battle in polar orbit was stalled on both sides; even with Earth orbital forces outnumber 3 to 1 in this engagement, by the Cylons. The Earth had managed with the use of tactics, and advance weaponry even the odds of this battle.

The news of the Discovery loss, and her brave sacrifice to cover the launch of the _Atlantis_, and the other ships at the Luna base, by drawing their fire on her, only strengthen their spirit tenfold, But by the battle was not over yet.


End file.
